


Mutual Longing

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 仮面戦隊ゴライダー | Kamen Sentai Gorider (Web Series)
Genre: Basically necrophilia, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, but for different people, but not, buy my silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Drawn together after Kuroto's stupid attempt to resurrect himself, Emu and Kenzaki find comfort in one another to distract each other from the pain of unobtainable desires.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kenzaki Kazuma, Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya/Parad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Mutual Longing

**Author's Note:**

> YO I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS NONE STOP SINCE BEFORE I EVEN FINISHED GORIDER. This takes place directly after Gorider, so if you haven't watched it, you might be a little confused by this galaxy brain idea.

When Emu quietly opened the door to check up on Kenzaki, the other male was still where he had been left; Tucked under several blankets and fast asleep. Emu smiled softly for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. After they managed to escape the bizarre game world, Kenzaki had promptly fallen asleep. Emu didn’t know enough about him to be able to give a proper diagnosis to his condition, but he knew enough about the human body to tell when someone was pushing themselves and needed rest. With the help of Poppy, they moved Kenzaki to a private room in CR, leaving him to sleep until he next woke. 

That had been hours ago, though. 

Emu approached the bed, a look of concern written on his face. Kamen Rider or not, Emu was a doctor first and foremost, and he couldn’t ignore someone in need of treatment just because they were powerful. He reached out, gently placing a hand to Kenzaki’s forehead to feel for any kind of temperature changes. Like before, he was cold. Frigid, almost. It would be more worrying to Emu if he didn’t already know about Kenzaki’s strange circumstances, and about how he apparently wasn’t human. Still, it would be bad to let him stay this cold, human or not.

Emu turned, about to go and fetch an electric blanket, when Kenzaki shifted on the bed, mumbling quietly. He paused, looking back. 

“Kenzaki-san…?” Emu would feel terrible if he were the reason Kenzaki’s rest had been disturbed. However, Kenzaki remained to be asleep, despite the small twist of a frown on his face. His lips twitched, and a single name fell from them, soft spoken and worried.

“Hajime…” Emu blinked, watching him for a few moments. He remembered before, back in the game world, that Kenzaki had said something along the lines of not having any allies or friends. 

Something clenched tight inside Emu’s chest.

How could that be? 

The pain of loneliness was too real, too powerful for Emu to wish on another person, ever. Emu couldn’t imagine being where he was now if not for the support he had from the others in CR, even if the support was lackluster, and at times he only had Poppy to truly rely on.

Kenzaki made a small noise in his sleep, the name _Hajime_ slurred once again, no more than a whisper. 

Who was Hajime, though? 

Surely, even if he claimed to have no friends or allies to count on, Kenzaki had to have someone important to him if he was dreaming of them. 

Emu knew all too well what it was like to dream of someone he could never meet again. At least, he had thought he would never meet Kiriya again…

Then the “game” happened. 

Emu smiled softly to himself, the bitterness of the situation mingling with how cathartic it had been to see Kiriya again, and hear his voice. They had only known one another for a short time, yet somehow, Emu wasn’t sure there would ever be someone in the whole world to take the spot Kiriya had filled, and then subsequently, emptied.

Emu was fine with that, though. He wasn’t sure he wanted anyone else to fill that spot. 

A sudden sharpness in Kenzaki’s breath caught Emu’s attention, tearing him from his thoughts. 

The other males face had gone from slightly concerned to full on miserable, his teeth grit and breath coming out unevenly. He had to have been having a nightmare of some sort. 

Emu leaned down, reaching out for his shoulder. Nightmares were never a fun experience.

“Kenzaki-san…? It’s just a dream.” He gave Kenzaki a gentle nudge, not wanting to startle him too much. Kenzaki didn’t react to his attempt, though, so Emu tried again, this time raising his voice a little more. 

“Kenzaki-san; You’re having a--” Kenzaki’s eyes snapped open, and in one swift motion Emu found his world spinning, the image of Kenzaki below him on the hospital bed turning into the ceiling as Emu’s back collided with the mattress, Kenzaki now leaned over him instead with one of Emu’s wrists in a tight grip. Emu let out a surprised squeak

“K-Kenzaki-san?” Emu watched Kenzaki, taking in his tense appearance, and how his eyes were much sharper than earlier, almost… _wild_.

Kenzaki stared down to Emu for several moments, seeming to process their situation for a moment or two. Slowly, his form relaxed and his eyes softened as he blinked and looked away, shifting to the edge of the bed and mumbled a quiet apology.

As Kenzaki released the hold he had on Emu’s wrist, Emu popped up from where he had landed and smiled. 

“I’m sorry for waking you, Kenzaki-san.. I thought you were having a bad dream, is all. Do you…” Emu trailed off, unsure if his question would be an insult or not. 

“Did you want to talk about it? Your bad dream, I mean.” He decided to go ahead and ask anyway. Kenzaki remained silent, slowly slipping his long legs over the edge of the bed, staring down to his bare toes. He wiggled them against the tile for a moment or two before shrugging lightly. 

“There isn’t much to talk about. Bad dreams are just that; Bad dreams. They aren’t real...” Emu gave a small nod of understanding, listening to the way his words slurred gently together in that unique dialect he spoke. 

“You were talking in your sleep before… If I can ask..” Emu didn’t want to push Kenzaki too much. He barely knew the man at all, really, but after having fought together, Emu trusted him and wanted him to know he could trust Emu in return. “Who’s Hajime?”

Kenzaki tensed, his head snapping in Emu’s direction. Emu had been paying attention just enough to see the surprise flicker through his eyes before he quickly walled himself up and looked away again. 

“... He’s…” Emu glanced down, noting the way Kenzaki’s fist curled around the blankets that had been covering him while he slept. Looking up again, Emy offered out a smile of encouragement. Even if Kenzaki wasn’t looking, he still wanted to show support. Kenzaki let out a long, deep breath, looking over to meet Emu’s gaze. 

“He’s someone I can never meet again, in life or death.” Kenzaki’s lips split into a small smile comprised of pain and happiness. He looked down again, his shoulders sinking; Exhausted. 

Emu could feel the weight of Kenzaki’s sorrow just sitting beside him.

“To tell the truth, Kenzaki-san.. I also have someone like that.” Though Emu wasn’t sure what Kenzaki meant about never meeting in death; Something like that was beyond his scope of understanding, and that was alright. Kenzaki made a small hum of amusement, glancing over to Emu again. 

“That Kiriya-san person?” Emu gave a nod, shifting a little closer to Kenzaki on the bed. Though his dialect was cute, sometimes it was hard for Emu to understand him if he didn’t properly pay attention. 

“Kiriya-san was.. My partner.” Emu gave a nod, as though to further reinstate that belief. Although they had gone through a rocky start and Kiriya had, more than once, pulled stunts that had made Emu upset, Emu couldn’t blame him for it, in the end. 

Just like Emu, Kiriya had been alone too, hadn’t he? But perhaps more so. 

Kenzaki was silent next to him for a good moment or two before he leaned back on both hands, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Partner, huh…?” He smiled again, though the hurt was less obvious this time. He laughed a little. 

“Kenzaki-san?” He shook his head, still watching the ceiling. 

“Hajime-san… He wasn’t my partner, but..” Emu felt the blankets tremble a little. Without thinking, he reached out and put his hand over Kenzaki’s. 

“I think I understand.” What Emu felt for Kiriya, it was probably too light to be called _love_. They hadn’t known each other very long, after all. However, there was still something about the other man that had Emu longing for his presence, even now. 

Kenzaki gave a small nod, and sighed. 

“He’s living a good life, somewhere. That’s all I can ask for.” As Kenzaki spoke, Emu slowly turned to face him, soon pinned to the spot by Kenzaki’s gaze as their eyes met

Even though he was covered in grime and looked like he could use a bath or five, he was still undoubtedly beautiful. At least, to Emu. 

He felt his hand tighten over Kenzaki’s a little, and before he knew it he was leaning in, lips pressing to Kenzaki’s, heart open and a desire to care for him ignited within Emu. Kenzaki froze, and for a moment, the consequences of Emu’s actions were seconds from roaring into his mind. 

Was that a mistake? 

Did Emu just assault this man, out of nowhere?

However, Kenzaki’s fingers slipped through Emu’s and he pressed back into the kiss. 

His lips were cold, and his tongue vaguely reminded Emu of fatty sashimi upon entering his mouth.There was no particular taste to him, just cold flesh. 

The kiss lasted several moments before Emu finally had to break it, out of breath. Kenzaki remained still, breathing normal. Emu’s saliva gleamed on his lips, and a little past that he could see the beginning of moist, green flesh. Kenzaki tilted his head to the side, shifting towards Emu as he reached out for him. Emu looked away, feeling his face heat up. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-- It’s just…” He stumbled over his words; How could he excuse himself? Did he even _deserve_ an excuse? Patient or not, Kenzaki was still a person, and Emu had kissed him without asking. 

“Are you interested? It’s alright if you are, but… I don’t think you’ll find it’s very pleasant.” Emu found himself pushed back onto the bed all of a sudden as Kenzaki climbed onto his lap, one knee on either side of his hips. 

“W-- K-Kenzaki-san? I-- Well, I just.. I just thought…” That he looked lonely? That Emu understood what loneliness was like, and he wanted to know if there was a way to make Kenzaki’s smile any less sorrow filled. Kenzaki placed a hand to Emu’s cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“It’s okay, Houjou-san… You wouldn’t be the first one who’s curious about it.” Kenzaki’s hand trailed down Emu’s chest and up again, slipping Emu’s Game Scope off before tossing it to the side. Emu’s heart was thundering in his chest, weren’t they going kind of fast? 

“I-I mean, I wasn’t--” Kenzaki’s pale fingers were on his belt, slow and somewhat stiff in their attempt to undo the buckle. He glanced up to Emu and smiled, though it was somewhat hollow. 

“I’m good at it, don’t worry. Do you prefer to do the fucking, or getting fucked?” Before Emu could answer, Kenzaki leaned down, lips over Emu’s and cold, off colored tongue invading his mouth. Emu let out a small noise of surprise as one of Kenzaki’s hands slipped between his parted belt, fingers cold and stiff. He shifted under Kenzaki, grabbing for the hand while the other tried to push him off. 

Noticing his struggle, Kenzaki broke the kiss, warmed lips moving down to kiss and nip at Emu’s neck. 

“What’s wrong? Don't you wanna--” He breathed out; Even the oxygen from his lungs was frigid, like a fan on high. Emu finally managed to snatch his frail wrists in both hands. 

“That’s not it, Kenzaki-san…! I--” Kenzaki paused, sitting back on Emu’s lap. Emu felt tears stinging in his eyes; This was embarrassing, especially because the slightest touches had made him hard. Kenzaki just smiled again, a strange look in his eyes. 

“It’s alright, Houjou-san. My body should warm up to your temperature after a few minutes, and I’m pretty skilled by now, so--” 

“Kenzaki-san!” Emu couldn’t help but interrupt him, hands tight on his wrists moments before he released him and tackled him back onto the bed, arms tight around him. Kenzaki stared, confident expression dropping to that of confusion, and then uncertainty. Emu exhaled, trying to get a grip on the situation. The last thing he wanted was to scare Kenzaki away with some sort of misunderstanding. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Kenzaki-san.. I didn’t mean for my actions to come across as…” Emu trailed off, searching for words. He hoped Kenzaki didn’t notice the press of his erection, but he knew that was probably too unrealistic to hope for. 

“.. So you’re not interested in me.” Kenzaki’s eyes fell from Emu and his head fell limply to the side, attention purposefully averted. He seemed even lonelier than before, Emu noted, and that stung. Emu slowly forced himself to relax, releasing Kenzaki’s wrists. 

“That’s not it, Kenzaki-san.. It’s just.. I.. I didn’t want you to think I was only after your body.” Emu finally said, words carefully selected. Kenzaki’s eyes shifted back up to him momentarily before he looked away again, unwilling to understand what Emu meant. 

“I don’t think I understand.” Emu sighed and bit his lip, pondering for a moment before he leaned down and gently took his chin, forcing Kenzaki to look at him again. If Emu had blinked at all, he would have missed the slightest flinch made by Kenzaki. 

“What I mean is.. I want to take care of you, Kenzaki-san. Please, let me comfort you.” The grip Emu had on Kenzaki’s chin loosened, and his hand traveled up to his cheek. Kenzaki’s cheeks darkened a little, but Emu wasn’t able to properly make out the color. He smiled down to Kenzaki again, and Kenzaki averted his eyes, his demeanor changing from upfront to shy, a complete reversal of how the two of them had been only minutes ago. Slowly, he moved his head, giving a small nod before looking back up to Emu almost nervously. 

Emu’s thumb gently stroked Kenzaki’s cheek, and he exhaled in relief. The last thing he wanted was for Kenzaki to think that Emu had wanted to use him to satisfy his own strange desires. 

Emu leaned down, pressing his lips to Kenzaki’s again. He probably wasn’t as experienced at sex as Kenzaki; Kenzaki was older, after all, and definitely much more mature than Emu was, but he still knew how to take control. 

Breaking the kiss, he pressed another into Kenzaki’s jaw, then moved down to his neck, one of his hands sliding into his shirt to feel along cold, well toned muscle. 

“I want you to relax, and let me take care of you, Kenzaki-san... “ Kenzaki trembled slightly under Emu, and Emu could feel something hardening between the dust coated denim that clung to Kenzak’s thighs. Had that turned him on? 

To have someone under him that was so affected by gentleness and simple touches, it made Emu sad. He refused to pity Kenzaki, though, and instead focused on what he could do for the other male instead. As Emu’s fingers came into contact with a nipple, Kenzaki tensed under him. He smiled to himself, lips kissing and nibbling at Kenzaki’s slowly warming neck, and let his fingers brush past the same nipple a few times before taking it between his thumb and forefinger to tease and play with. 

Kenzaki was as responsive as he had hoped, but Emu had suspected he would be sensitive. Someone like Kenzaki who claimed to have no friends was bound to have little contact with other people. Kenzaki shifted under him, propping himself up on one of his elbows as Emu sat back just enough to raise his shirt. 

“You don’t have to.. Do stuff like that, Houjou-sa--” Emu, ignoring him, leaned in and latched his teeth onto the opposing nipple, using his tongue to lick and tease the hardening little nub. Kenzaki let out a small noise and quickly raised a hand to his mouth. Emu wasn’t done with him, though. As he nibbled and sucked, he pulled one of Kenzaki’s legs up and began to push him further onto the hospital bed. The bed creaked under them as he got them situated, planting himself firmly between Kenzaki’s legs before moving onto the other nipple. 

“W-wait, Houjou-san, you don’t need to--” Kenzaki was cut off as he let out a quiet moan, Emu’s teeth grazing the very to of his nipple just hard enough to pinch before he continued to suck on it and push Kenzaki back down onto the bed. 

For all his attempts to be cool and distant in the game world, Kenzaki was putty under Emu, his cold body steadily growing warmer and warmer the more places Emu touched and pressed against. Emu finally pulled away from mercilessly teasing Kenzaki’s chest and smiled, expression cheeky. Kenzaki looked flustered, his chest heaving lightly as he struggled to keep his breath normal. 

If he was already like this, he wasn't going to last very long when Emu _really_ got down to business. Then again, that was the goal, wasn’t it? To undo Kenzaki and ease all his tension and stress? 

Emu swallowed, visions of all the hentai games he’d ever played flashing through his mind. How loud could he make Kenzaki get, if he really tried? 

They were in a private area of CR… Poppy was still out with the children from pediatrics, and he knew for a fact Hiiro wasn’t around. 

Kenzaki swallowed, eyes averted once more. He was cute when he was shy, Emu thought. 

Really cute.

“I did it ‘cause I wanna, Kenzaki-san.” Emu began to undo Kenzaki’s belt, hand making sure to caress his hardened cock on the way up. 

After making quick work of Kenzaki’s lower garments, Emu reached into his lab coat and then tossed it aside, clutching a tube of vaseline. He held it up, cutting Kenzaki off before he could even speak.

“We _need_ it. Come on, Kenzaki-san… Even if you can handle it, I could’t _not_ practice safe sex; I’m a doctor, you know.” Kenzaki just gave a small nod, situating himself in a way to assist Emu as Emu began to squeeze some of the vaseline out. As he looked up, his eyes met with Kenzaki’s again and he grinned, mischievous. 

He was going to have his fill of Kenzaki and make sure the older male was thoroughly worn and relaxed. 

“I’m going to prepare you for me, okay?” He smeared the vaseline around on his hand, making sure his fingers were nice and slick before he used his other hand and to properly part Kenzaki’s legs, making sure his thighs were nice and open. 

Kenzaki’s cock was already leaking as Emu reached down, gently massaging at his hole. Emu cast a quick glance up to Kenzaki’s face, noting that the other males eyes had fallen shut and he was biting his lip. Emu felt something warm in his chest, and he turned his attention back down to the task at hand, making sure to evenly coat Kenzaki’s entrance with vaseline with every stroke of his fingers. It was a delicate process; One couldn’t just dip two fingers in and call it good, after all. Slowly, Emu pushed one of his fingers inside Kenzaki, feeling himself smile as he heard Kenzaki muffle a little mewl. 

As he inserted his finger into Kenzaki, Emu reached up with his free hand and took Kenzaki in his hand, lightly stroking up and down his length as he pushed his finger further inside, pulling out and pressing into the knuckle as he bent his finger forward. Kenzaki was right when he said his insides were actually rather unpleasant, but that wasn’t going to deter Emu. 

Emu would warm him up inside and out, in every sense of the phrase. 

Emu was just about to insert his second, lube coated finger when Kenzaki’s arms suddenly wrapped around him and he crashed their lips together hungrily. Emu yelped, forced to lean awkwardly over Kenzaki, who was breathing hard. 

They kissed for several moments, and despite the angle, Emu made sure to keep his fingers rocking in and out of Kenzaki at a horrendously calm pace. 

Kenzaki broke the kiss, a tremble in his voice. 

“Y-you can.. Put it in now, Houjou-san…” Emu shook his head, fingertips stroking along the inside of Kenzaki until he hit a spot that had Kenzaki jumping under him. 

There it was… 

Emu suddenly pressed his lips into Kenzaki’s again, overtaking his mouth as he carefully stretched a third finger in, making sure all three were brushing against that one spot that had Kenzaki quivering under him. He broke the kiss, head turning to the side to talk, but Emu just went for his neck, sucking and nipping at the already marked skin. 

“H-hou-- j-- _san…!_ ” Emu wanted to keep teasing him; Make him come undone under his palms, like he’d wanted to do to Kiriya--

Emu sat up suddenly, out of breath. He studied Kenzaki for a few moments before slowly retracting his fingers from inside the other male before he reached into his back pocket, where he kept a few condoms for random encounters, just to be safe. 

“I hear you, Kenzaki-san…” Tossing his wallet to the side, he tore his shirt off and rolled one on, making sure to squeeze out more vaseline onto his palm before giving himself a few quick pumps. He was already beyond hard and ready to go, but he would never risk the comfort of his partners. 

Kenzaki made a small noise that could have been mistaken for impatience, and Emu grinned again, tempted to reach down and force Kenzaki to look him in the eyes as Emu penetrated him. The idea had Emu throbbing, because he knew Kenzaki would squirm and struggle to look away. 

“Kenzaki-san~ Are you ready?” Emu asked, despite beginning to line himself up with Kenzai’s slicked and stretched hole. Kenzaki scowled up at him, and before Emu realized what was happening, Kenzaki used his incredibly long reach and grabbed Emu by the hips, jerking him inside. 

They both gasped; Emu in surprise as he was engulfed by Kenzaki coldness, and Kenzaki as he was penetrated by Emu’s warm, thick cock. 

It was almost painful how cold and tight he was.

Emu trembled against him, teeth grit. 

"Are you… Okay?" Kenzaki's voice was strained, and he was already breathless, probably trying to get used to both the heat Emu was providing, and the feel of Emu inside him. Emu just gave a nod, trying not to let himself get overwhelmed by the intensity of it all. When he was finished, Emu was going to wrap Kenzaki up in one of the electrical blankets until he was nice and warm, then when Emu was finished with his rounds, he would come back for round two.

Pulling out, Emu almost couldn’t control himself as he pushed back in, quickly aiming for the spot he had found earlier that would have Kenzaki melting in his arms. Perhaps it was unreasonable to start rough with him, but the more he moved, the more likely Kenzaki was to warm up, thus making things infinitely more pleasant for the both of them. Kenzaki moaned, both hands rising to curl around Emu’s back.

“H-hot.. You’re.. _It’s._. hot..!” Kenzaki’s voice, not longer controlled, game out as a soft, desperate whine. Emu just gave another nod of acknowledgement, groaning as he pressed his hips forward, pushing himself in as deep as possible into Kenzaki despite the coolness. 

Kenzaki let out another moan, trembling as Emu began to sloppily kiss him anywhere he could reach, searching for a distraction from the distinct pain that was akin to shoving your cock into a cold cut sandwich. At this point, it was entirely all about Kenzaki, and Emu was happy to let him feel any reprieve of the pain he’d been dealing with day in and day out. 

Even at the cost of his dick. 

Emu picked up the pace, moaning against Kenzaki’s ear. Though he couldn’t see any blush, heat was definitely beginning to rise against his pale cheeks. Perhaps Emu was making his blood rush fast enough to generate heat, in a way. He reached down between Kenzaki’s legs and began to stroke him with gentle, teasing pumps, shivering into Kenzaki as he felt Kenzaki tighten around him. 

Suddenly, Kenzaki spasmed, and he spilled all over Emu’s hand with a sharp, hoarse cry with a name, not Emu’s, that Emu had heard twice before on his lips. Emu continued to rock into him, Kenzaki’s hole having grown warmer with the friction provided by Emu’s cock. Steadily, his insides were becoming more suitable for this kind of activity. It was just a shame that right when things were getting better Emu found himself tipping over the edge as he came only a minute or two after Kenzaki, thankful he had something to catch his release with. 

Emu slowly pulled out, wiping his hand off on the blanket next to Kenzaki. He would return with new bedding for him once they had put themselves together, but for now Emu slowly pulled himself out, pressing another kiss to Kenzaki’s jaw before he pulled off the used condom and, after knotting it up, tossed it into the wastebasket at the end of Kenzaki’s bed. 

Kenzaki was still on the bed. Emu would have thought he had instantly fallen asleep, if not for the small smile that crossed his lips as he slowly sat up. 

“... Thank you. And.. sorry about..” Kenzaki glanced down, embarrassed about calling another man's name during sex with him. Emu felt a little swell of happiness rise in him and he shook his head. He leaned in, wrapping an arm around Kenzaki’s shoulder as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You don’t need to apologize; There’s nothing to thank me for, Kenzaki-san. I just…” Emu trailed off, his eyes falling to the bed. He could feel Kenzaki’s eyes on him, curious. 

“I wanted… I wanted you to know that you’re not alone.” Emu looked up, their eyes meeting again. Kenzaki stared at him, eyes unreadable for several moments before he slowly gave a nod and leaned forward, the top of his chin resting atop Emu’s head. He didn’t say anything at first. Emu was about to say something, but then, all of a sudden he felt Kenzaki begin to tremble. 

“.. Kenzaki-san?” He tried to tilt his head up, but the weight of Kenzaki’s chin kept his head down. 

Quietly, ever so quietly, he heard Kenzaki speak. 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

After that, they laid together for a while and then Emu had to do his rounds. He had told Kenzaki he would return after, and did so as fast as he could with both an electric blanket and some food. However, upon his return he found the room empty and the blankets had been folded, pillows stacked neatly on top. 

On the desk had been a little note, once again thanking Emu, and with smaller writing underneath assuring him that no matter what, he’d definitely be able to achieve happiness with those who loved him as much as he loved them. 

It had left Emu with a feeling of bitterness; Mostly because he felt in the end, he hadn't really been able to help Kenzaki.

However, time went on and in a way, Kenzaki had been right. 

Emu had achieved happiness and found people who loved him with as much care and strength as he could muster in return. 

It had been a little over two years since the ending of _Chronicle,_ and yet again Emu was sandwiched between Kiriya and Parad; Parad, flopped on top of him, and Kiriya laid out over his lap like a sloppy, floral clad cat. 

On Emu’s tiny couch the three of them were squished together like some caricature of a goofy family, Parad’s legs stretched out over the worn out coffee table, and Kiriya’s legs held to his chest while he lazily surfed the ancient little T.V that sat across the room where they could barely see the screen. 

“It’s 2019; You’d think they’d have better programs on…” Kiriya yawned, handing the remote up to Parad. 

Emu gave a snort, stretching his ankles out a little. They crackled simultaneously and Parad huffed, looking down in disapproval, but saying nothing about it. 

“There’s a reason we don’t pay for cable… There’s _never_ anything on, even when there’s infinite channels.” Emu lightly bonked his head against Parad’s and reached down, lightly patting Kiriya’s head. 

“Guess we could go out and… _do_ something.” Kiriya’s lips split into a little grin as Emu’s nails began to scratch at a nice little spot on his scalp. Emu felt him shiver and grinned, before he looked out the window. 

Sometimes he wondered if he’d ever run into Kenzaki again. 

He was the Kamen Rider whose whereabouts were constantly unknown, after all. 

Neither dead, nor living. 

Just…

 _Somewhere_. 

Emu hoped they would meet again. 

Emu also hoped that wherever he was, Kenzaki had managed to reunite with the one he loved, together, and they were both happy. 

That wherever Kenzaki was, he was happy. 


End file.
